New Guy
by Totalstar223
Summary: While on a hunting trip, Gamora meets and falls instantly in love with a young man named Jaro. Star-Lord, who was also on the hunting trip, doesn't trust the man. So he keeps a close eye on him, to uncover the truth about him.
1. Chapter 1

New Guy: Chapter One

It has been three months after the guardians have saved the land of Xandar from Ronan's evil plot. They are now located in the far lands of the planet Morag. Star-Lord and Gamora went out hunting while Rocket, Drax and Groot stayed behind to watch over Star-Lord's ship. Gamora is now killing off a giant space monster while Star-Lord, who is impressed, watches.

"And now for the big finish!" Gamora yelled, she then jumps on top of the monster's back and stabs it with her sword. The creature falls to the ground, dead.

"Wow" said an amazed Star-Lord, Gamora takes her sword out of the creature's back, and walks over to him.

"I see you're finally improving." he said to her, Gamora rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, and I see that you're still standing there." she says to him, Star-Lord laughs at that comment and the two start to head back to the ship.

"So, have things been good between you and Rocket?" he asks her, Gamora looks at him. Like she already knew that he was going to say that.

"Of course we've been good Peter, we're a team. And if a team doesn't work together than it's not a team at all." she replyed, Star-Lord knew what she meant and the two continued walking.

"So...you think we'll be able to find any fuel out here because the ship's running low-OH NO!" said Star-Lord before being interupted by by a herd of alien slugs. Gamora and Star-Lord pull out their weapons and stand beside each other to make sure they don't get harmed.

"Looks like a lot, you think we can take em'." asked Star-Lord, Gamora looks at him as she is drawing her sword. As the two continue to be circled by the slugs, a figure with rocket powered shoes flies into action. He is a tall man with a red motorcycle helmet on his head with a small razor-sharp knife in his hand.

"Well I see that you guys are in some trouble, well let me fix that. RRGH-AGH!" he said as he started to kill off all the slugs that circled the guardians. Few seconds later, all the slugs are dead. The man then turns around and takes his helmet off to reveal himself. He has dark brown hair and he only looks a few years younger than Star-Lord.

"Man, I saw that ya'll were in trouble and I just had to drop in." he said, Gamora and Star-Lord look at each, confused.

"The name's Gannon...Jaro Gannon." he said as he shook the two guardians' hands.

"Uh, well it's nice to meet you...Jaro. I'm Peter, but most people call me Star-Lord. And this is my partner, Gamora." introduced Star-Lord, Gamora gave Jaro a smile. Jaro smiles back at her in order to be polite.

"We'll it's nice to meet you both. So...you two from around here?" he asked them.

"Well actually we-" said Gamora before Star-Lord grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"Gamora, can I talk to you for a moment?" Star-Lord asks her, Gamora gives him a dirty look and the two move to the side to have their private conversation.

"Are you crazy?! We can't just tell this guy where we live!" Star-Lord whispered loudly, Gamora turns her head to Jaro and gives him another smile.

"What are you talking about? He seems like a really nice guy and I think we should take him with us. Plus he is really cute." she said to Star-Lord, he shakes his head in disagreement.

"Take him with us, cute, we don't even know this guy!" Star-Lord yelled loudly.  
"Um...you know I'm standing right here?" Jaro said behind the two, Gamora and Star-Lord then turn around from hearing that.

"I'm so sorry Jaro, what Peter means is that we would be happy if you came with us." Gamora said to him, Star-Lord grabs her shoulder again after hearing her say that.

"Uh I think that she means no, we're...really busy and we don't have enough room to take you with us." he says, correcting her.

"No it's alright, I see that ya'll are busy." Jaro says to her, he then turns around and starts to leave. Gamora quickly runs in front of him to stop him from going.

"No really it fine! You should come with us." she begged.

"Uh no, you really shouldn't." added Star-Lord, the two guardians then begin to argue as Jaro still stands, not leaving like he previously was."

"So, what do you say?" asked Gamora as she had the chance to finally speak again as she was arguing with Star-Lord.

"Uh...alright. I guess I could go with you two." he said, Gamora jumped with joy after she had heard him say that.

"YES! Well, let's get going, I can't wait for our friends to meet you!" she said excitingly, Star-Lord rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, when they rip your face off." he said sarcastically.

"PETER!" yelled Gamora furiously before punching him hard in the shoulder. Star-Lord let out a cry of pain from the punch.

"What was that for?!" he yelled at her, Gamora turned her head back in a dismissive way.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're being a total JERK!" she said to him, she and Star-Lord then started another arguement as they were traveling back to the ship with their new friend. Or at least one of them thinks of him as a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

New Guy: Chapter Two

Gamora, Star-Lord and their new companion Jaro have finally arrived at Star-Lord's ship. Gamora and Star-Lord were still arguing over Jaro, until Gamora put her hand on the door and ended it.

Okay! Here we are! Oh and just to let you know, our friends might be a little bit off when you walk in." she said to Jaro before entering.

"It's alright, I'll just have to let them know how friendly I am." he said to her, Gamora smiles at him once more.

"That's the spirit" she said, the three then enter the spaceship. Drax is sleeping on the couch, Groot is playing around with a butterfly and Rocket is researching on if there are any problems needed to be solved in the galaxy. Gamora steps in the middle of the ship to get everyone's attention.

"Guys, GUYS! I'd like you to meet our new friend Jaro." she said as the other guardians turned around. Shortly after Jaro's introduction, the three guardians stop what they're doing and take action on the man.

"New friend, DANGER! Rocket engage!" yelled Drax, Rocket then turns around and aims his lasergun on Jaro. Groot in the meantime, stands up staring at the man with curiousity.

"Guys, guys STOP! He's our guest!" yelled Gamora as she was trying to protect her friend.

"Yeah, a guest that leads to DEATH!" shouted Rocket as he was still aiming his gun at Jaro. Gamora then walked over to Rocket and yanked the gun out of his hands.

"What is wrong with you all? This is not how we treat others. We are supposed to help people, not harm them. So the least you could do is not try to kill Jaro and treat him like he is one of us!" Gamora shouted, the guardians then felt bad after hearing their friend's words.

"Right, sorry Jaro." said Drax.

"Yeah we didn't really mean it." added Rocket.

"I am Groot (Please continue)" said Groot, the three then sat down in their locations and took the time to listen and greet the man.

"Thank you, now, this is my, I mean our new friend Jaro Gannon. Peter and I met him in the valleys." Gamora said to them as she was putting her hands on Jaro's arms. Star-Lord rolled his eyes once more and got in between the two.

"Yeah, and Gannon here will only stay a little while." he said before getting kneed in the stomach by Gamora. He yells in pain and falls to the floor.

"OW!" he yelled. Gamora ignored him and continued to greet her friend.

"I'm sorry Jaro. Come on! Let's go somewhere more eco friendly." she said as she and Jaro leave the main room. Star-Lord is still on the floor, grunting in pain. Drax, Rocket and Groot stare at him in embarrassment.

"Well, some friend isn't he?" said Drax, Star-Lord groans once again and then answers the question.

"Yeah...I don't think...he's my friend." he said to him, Drax then goes back to sleep on his couch and Rocket shrugs his arms. A few moments later, the room is now silent.


	3. Chapter 3

New Guy: Chapter 3

The guardians, and their new friend Jaro have now left the planet Morag. They're now flying through the galaxy to see if anyone needs their help. Jaro and Gamora are chatting in Gamora's bedroom while the guys are up front, controlling the ship. Star-Lord looks over at the two, disgusted.

"Rrgh! There's something about that guy that I just don't like." he whispered, not wanting the two to hear him. Rocket chuckled at his comment.

"You say that about every new guy that walks in Quill." he said, Star-Lord glares at him for that, but then turns his head back to the front of the ship.

"I am Groot (It's alright Peter, Gamora's just happy to be around another person.) said Groot, Star-Lord looked at him, and then looked back over to Jaro and Gamora.

"Yeah I know Groot, I just, have that feeling." he said to his friend before looking at the two once more.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna go have a talk with them." he said as he was escorting his chair.

"She ain't gonna like that Quill!" warned Rocket, but Star-Lord didn't listen. He then walked over to Gamora and Jaro, they were still chatting while Jaro put his arm around Gamora's side. This caused Star-Lord to rush over to them and break the two up.

"Heyyyyy! How's it going?" he said, trying not to sound threatening. Gamora glared at him, wanting him to leave.

"Oh we're doing fine thank you." she said in a meanish way, but Jaro didn't seem to mind.

"Great! Hey Jaro, I was wondering...would you mind helping me and Rocket with the ship?" he asked, trying to get him away from Gamora.

"Um...sure, why not?" Jaro said, he then started to get up from where he and Gamora where sitting. Until Gamora got into action.

"Uh, I think it would be best if you stayed her Jaro." she said as she was trying to pull him back.

"No, what he really needs to do is to come and help us." added Star-Lord. Soon after, he too was pulling on Jaro's arm. The two guardians then started to argue over Jaro once again. Just then, the emergency red light inside the ship goes off.

"Quill, get up here now!" yelled Rocket, the three then rush up to the front of the ship to see what the problem was.

"Rocket, what's going on?" asked Star-Lord.

"Yeah, what's happening" added Gamora. The ship's main computer then light up.

"It's Xandar, it's being attacked by those rustbucket machines from the Kyln prison!" yelled Rocket.

"Okay, let's take the short cut. We can take em' up by suprise." said Star-Lord.

"No! What we do is that we head around the corner so we can lure them all together so we destroy them." said Gamora, trying to make everyone agree. But everyone did not agree, they started to argue and they couldn't decide what to do. Until Jaro, who was standing in the middle, got their attention.

"Hey hey hey! Guys, GUYS!" he yelled, instantly getting their attention.

"I have a plan. When we get there we need to split up into three groups. Drax, Groot. You'll take the left side. Star-Lord and Rocket, you'll take the center. And Gamora and I will try to evacute the citizens out from the danger that's happening. Everyone got that?" he said, the guardians were amazed. The five of them would've never thought of a plan like that!

"Well what are we waitin' for, let's go scrap some metal!" yelled Rocket with excitement, he then started to turn up the ship's speed level to all the way so that way they can get to Xandar quicker than ever. As the ship was speeding up, Star-Lord looked at Jaro with a confused look.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm just good at doin' what's right." he said, Gamora smiled at him and the two hugged. This causes Star-Lord to have an angry look on his face. He didn't know what the man was trying to do, but he knew he had to keep a close eye on him.


	4. Chapter 4

New Guy: Chapter 4

The guardians, and Jaro, have finally reached the land of Xandar. Robots are flying around, attacking fellow citizens. But the guys have a way to stop them. Rocket lands the ship and the six get out, going over the plan one more time.  
"Okay, so ya'll remember the plan?" asked Jaro as the six were huddled up into a circle.

"Right, the guys will try to take them down while you and I get everyone out of here." said Gamora.

"You got it, now, let's get going." said Jaro. The six begin to split up into their groups. As Gamora and Jaro are about to leave, Gamora notices a robot that's about to attack Jaro.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled, Jaro turns around to see the robot heading towards him. Jaro is almost killed by the robot when suddenly, Rocket pulls out his laser gun and shoots the robot to the ground. Jaro stands shocked and the five others stare at Rocket.

"What? We ain't got time for standing. MOVE PEOPLE MOVE!" he yells, the six then take off to the positions. Fighting off anything that comes near them.

It is now the afternoon, the guardians and Jaro have been fighting hard to protect the xandarians from the deadly flying machines. Jaro and Gamora are still trying to evacute everyone to safety, while the others have been killing off the robots to make sure everyone gets out safely.

"Right this way everyone!" yelled Gamora as she and Jaro are at the main doors.

"Yeah come on everybody! Quickly!" yelled Jaro.

"HURRY!" yelled Gamora once more, she then notices a fellow xandarian girl falling to the ground. The girl screams in terror as a robot is about to finish her off.

"Jaro! There! NOW!" she yelled to him. Jaro notices this and runs over to pick the up the girl up. The robot perishes by smashing into the ground, breaking into several small pieces.

"Go, find your Mom, get somewhere safe." Jaro says to the girl before she runs off with the crowd. Jaro and Gamora continue to stand by the exit while the guys throw everything they've got at the machines. Drax and Groot are doing fine, but Rocket and Star-Lord on the other hand, aren't.

"There's too many of them Quill!" Rocket yelled as he blasted every flying machine he spotted. Star-Lord, who is right beside him, also blasts the machines with his own gun. Star-Lord then looked over at Jaro and Gamora. He kept a close eye on them to make sure Jaro didn't do anything jurastic. Star-Lord's eyes started to hurt as he was being blinded by the robots shiny metal. He tried to keep a close glance on the two, but the only things he could see were the robots. In fact, one of them was flying down low, and was heading straight at Gamora.

"Gamora! WATCH OUT!" he yelled, trying to warn her. Gamora didn't seem to have heard him.

"What?" she asked him.

"WATCH OUT!" repeated Star-Lord, in a much louder tone. Gamora finally notices the robot and pulls her sword out to fight it, but the machine was going too fast and it knocked Gamora off her feet.

"GAMORA!" yelled Jaro and Star-Lord. Gamora was on the ground, desperately trying to shove the machine away from her.

"Hold on Gamora I'm gonna save-" Star-Lord tried to get out before seeing Jaro pull out his gun and shoot the robot off of Gamora. Gamora sits up, breathing heavily.

"Thanks..." she said in between breaths, Jaro smiled at her and she smiled back. Star-Lord on the other hand wasn't smiling, he was mad that Jaro had saved Gamora instead of him.

"Man, nothing can stop these things!" said Rocket, Star-Lord wasn't paying attention to what he had said. He was still angrily looking at Jaro.

"Uh, hello? Quill, you in there?" asked Rocket in an annoyed tone.

"What? Oh yeah, don't worry Rocket, I'll think of something." said Star-Lord.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly do you have in mind?" he asked as Star-Lord tried to contact Drax with his walkie talkie. Drax instantly gets the call.

"What?" he said as he and Groot continued to fight off the machines.

"Drax! I have a plan!" yelled Star-Lord.

"Plan? What kind of plan?!" yelled Drax back.

"Well, first we gotta, um-" stuttered Star-Lord. The truth was, he didn't actually have a plan. He thought that by calling his friend, Drax would think of something.

"Let me stop you right there Star." said Jaro through the walkie talkie.

"Star? Wait, what? Jaro? How did you-" he stuttered again, he didn't remember giving Jaro a walkie talkie back at the ship. He knew something was wrong.

"Don't worry about it, I got this whole thing under control." Jaro said, feeling completely calm. Jaro then runs over to the main power system that controls all the electrical equipment in all of Xandar. Star-Lord squints his eyes from the shiny metal and watches Jaro from a distance, having no clue on what he was doing. Jaro reaches the power system and sticks his right hand inside. Sparks fly out of the machine and suddenly, all of them flying menaces are shut down. They then fall to the ground, perishing. Star-Lord couldn't believe his eyes, the man had actually done it. He saved the people of Xandar with just one blow. All the xandarians stop fleeing in terror to realize the machines' downfall, they then start to applaud with glee. Star-Lord, who is still very confused, looks down at Rocket. Rocket shrugs his shoulders and the two start to run over to where the other guardians are located.

"Are you okay?" asked Star-Lord to Gamora.

"Yeah, how about you?" she replyed, then asking him.

"Oh we're just fine and dandy thank you." said Rocket sarcastically, Star-Lord and Gamora look down at the raccoon in annoyment. Drax and Groot appear from behind the three, also wondering how Jaro managed to kill off all the robots.

"What was that?" asked Drax before he was interrupted by the voice of Nova Prime.

"People of Xandar, I give you, our hero!" she exclaimed, everyone started to clap again. Leaving the guardians out for once. Star-Lord and the others were looking over at Jaro. Star-Lord was confused until he caught the glampse of Jaro's hand when Nova Prime was lifting his arms up in celebration. Star-Lord knew what caused the robots' death. It was Jaro's glove, and it wasn't no ordinary glove, it was the Infinity Gauntlet.


	5. Chapter 5

New Guy: Chapter 5

The story now takes place in thed science laboratory on the planet Zarq. Jaro and the guardians have saved the land of Xandar from the deadly machines from the prison of Kyln. In the meantime, Star-Lord has figured out that Jaro used the Infinity Gauntlet to shut down the robots main system. Star-Lord, Rocket and Drax interrogate Jaro to see how the gauntlet had gotten into his hands. It's really Star-Lord who is interrogating him, Rocket and Drax are just standing by him for support.

"Alright Gannon, where did you get this?" yelled Star-Lord demandingly, Jaro nervously scooted back in his chair.

"Yeah, we got questions and we expect you to answer em'!" yelled Rocket, Gamora then hears the ruckus and walks over to the four.

"What do guys think you're doing?!" she asked, Gamora was mad. She couldn't believe that the guardians would treat her friend so badly.

"What does it look like we're doing? We're getting answers!" replyed Rocket.

"Answers? Answers for what?" she asked to him.

"Show her" he said to Star-Lord, Star-Lord then lifts up Jaro's hand to show Gamora the gauntlet.

"This is the Infinity Gauntlet, it's the most dangerous weapon in all of the galaxy. NOW HOW DID YOU GET IT!" Star-Lord said to the group, and Jaro.

"Uh, I...well, uh..." Jaro stuttered.

"Guys guys! STOP! STOP!" yelled an angered Gamora, everyone immediantely stops.

"For once in your lives, can you please just let me have ONE FRIEND!" she yelled as she helt Star-Lord against the wall with her arm. Star-Lord was completely shocked, he never knew Gamora would be so angry.

"But Gamora, he has the Infinity Gauntlet and-" he tried to say before Gamora interrupted.

"WELL I DON'T CARE!" she yelled once more, it was silent in the laboratory after that. Star-Lord and the others stopped the interrogating. Gamora sighed with disbelief, and walked over to Jaro.

"I am so...sorry Jaro. Come on! Let's get out of here." she said to him, the two then instantly leave. Star-Lord beggs them not to go, but they ignore him.

"GAMORA WAIT!" he yelled, but it was too late. Gamora and Jaro had already left the ship, leaving the four other guardians behind. Star-Lord looked at the ground in agony. He then looked at Rocket, Drax and Groot.

"Quill, looks you need to find another girl." he said, this causes Star-Lord to glare at him. Star-Lord then had a thought, he knew he couldn't leave those two alone together.

"Quill? Hey where ya going? Quill?" asked Rocket repeatedly as Star-Lord walked out the door. Not saying a word.

"I gotta follow them, I can't let them get out of my sight." he said to himself, he then runs into the valleys of Zarq, and starts the chase.


	6. Chapter 6

New Guy: Chapter 6

It is still the afternoon on the planet Zarq. Star-Lord is stalking Gamora and Jaro, making sure that Jaro doesn't hurt his friend friend. He is hiding behind a rock as he watches the two, chatting and laughing.

"So, how do you deal with those guys?" asked Jaro.

"Oh trust me, it's a lot harder than it looks." replyed Gamora, the two then laugh again. Star-Lord moves in a little closer to hear them better.

"Hey, Gamora, can I, ask you something?" Jaro asks.

"Of course Jaro, you can ask me anything." she replyed, the two then started to get closer to each other.

"Do you wanna, well, I don't know. Be my girl?" he asked in a very soft tone, Gamora was very astounded. She loved how Jaro had said that to her.

"Jaro...I-I'm flattered, but..." she tried to speak out, totally nervous.

"Yes...yes, I'll be your girl." she said, also in a soft tone. Star-Lord's eyes widened completely. He couldn't believe what was happening. The girl of his dreams was being taken away from him by a total stranger.

"Aw darn!" Jaro complained.

"What's wrong?" Gamora asked.

"I forgot to give you your present for the beginning of our relationship!" Jaro complained once more, Gamora put her hands on the top of his shoulders. Looking very excited.

"I have a solution" she said in a way.

"How?" Jaro asked.

"Well, it goes a little something like this." she said to him, she then grabs him, and the two start to kiss. Star-Lord was shocked, the girl he loved the most, was being loved by someone else.

"Why that no good for nothing CHEAP STEALER!" he whispered to himself loudly, Star-Lord's anger then causes him to smash his hands against the rock he was hiding behind. A littler rock then falls down the small cliff, Jaro and Gamora stop to listen.

"What was that?" Gamora asked.

"I don't know, probably a stupid slug or something." Jaro said, it became silent for a moment. Until Gamora had something to say.

"So, should we tell the others about, you know, us?" she asked, Star-Lord's eyebrows moved up after hearing that question.

"Nah, let's just keep this to ourselves." he said, the two smile at each other, and heads back to the laboratory. Star-Lord was still mad at Jaro for stealing his girl. So mad he almost felt like crying, but he knew he couldn't give up. Not here not now, he then started to follow the two back to the ship. No matter how much in love Gamora was with Jaro, Star-Lord wasn't gonna let it continue.


	7. Chapter 7

New Guy: Chapter 7

Gamora and Jaro have finally returned to the laboratory, not knowing Star-Lord was following them the whole time. Star-Lord was still angry at Jaro for stealing Gamora from him. So he plans to seek revenge.

"Well, now that we're here, let's make sure that the guys don't know about the two of us. Got it?" said Gamora to Jaro.

"Right, tooootaly clueless." he said, the two then smiled, and continued to walk in. Star-Lord is now hiding behind the lab's security gates, hoping that he wouldn't be spotted. As Gamora and Jaro are walking, Jaro stops for a moment.

"Oh" he said.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Gamora.

"I just remembered, I have to go put my stuff up. Would you mind going ahead inside?" he said, Gamora was a little confused, but it didn't really matter. Jaro was her boyfriend, and that's all that mattered.

"Um...okay, I'll be waiting." she said, she then gives him a kiss on the cheek and heads into the building. While Jaro goes the other direction, heading into the main science lab. Star-Lord decides to not wait around and follows Jaro to the lab.

We now look inside the main laboratory inside the Control Center. The machines are rusty, but still in good shape. The room is now light from dark after Jaro switched on the power using the leaver. Star-Lord continues to stalk Jaro as he walked into the lab. He then notices that Jaro is nowhere to be found.

"What the heck?" he whispered to himself, confused on where Jaro is located. He then starts to call his name out, blowing his cover.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! Come on out Gannon! SHOW YOUR FACE!" he yelled, it was still quiet. Not a sound or response was heard. Suddenly, as Star-Lord is still looking for a response, Jaro sneaks up behind him.

"Hey Quill!" he said, Star-Lord then turns around seeing Jaro, who has a pole in his hand, smacks him in the face with it. Star-Lord falls to the floor, completely knocked out.

"Huh? Didn't expect you here." Jaro said as he chuckles with an evil smile, he then drags Star-Lord out of the lab so he wouldn't be seen. Jaro decides to lock Star-Lord in the power shed. He throws his unconscious body in, and then locks the door.

"See ya later Star!" he taunts while laughing through the door's small window.

"Now it's their turn" he says as he looks back over at the Control Center, he then leaves the shed, and heads into the building, planning to deal with the rest of the team.


	8. Chapter 8

New Guy: Chapter 8

We now look back at Jaro, who's trying to cause chaos for the guardians, heads to the water pump room. Large round water tanks with cages (for testing a creature's breathing ability) are located inside. Jaro stands on the steps and "pretends" to try and fix one of the cages. He then calls for Drax, who is sitting outside the room to "help" him.

"Drax! Drax you there!" he shouts, Drax imediantely comes in, wondering what the problem is.

"Yeah? What?" he asked, Jaro turns his head to answer him.

"I can't reach the top of the screws. Would you mind getting them for me?" he asked, totally faking it. Drax was a little confused, no one has ever asked him for that kind of help.

"Well, alright, I guess I could spare a few minutes." he said, he then climbs up to the top of the water tank where the cage is located. He steps into the cage to reach the screws.

"Fool" said Jaro with an evil glare. Drax turns around, wondering what Jaro said. Jaro then pushes the automatic close button on the room's main computer, and closes it's door. Drax, who is shocked, tries to get out of the cage. Jaro laughs with evil, and then lowers the cage down into the water tank. Drax get's nervous, terrified that he might drown.

"Oh don't worry, the water's fresh." said Jaro, he then leaves the room, laughing maniacally. Drax, who is in the water, is heard struggling to escape the cage. Jaro then locks the main door to make sure no one can hear him.

"Two down, two to go." Jaro whispered to himself as he was walking down the halls. He was now heading to where Groot was located, in the chemical testing room. Groot was sitting in a chair, looking at a small water tank full of fish.

"Hey! Hey Groot!" loudly whispered Jaro, Groot stopped for a minute to look at him.

"Um, I think I saw a butterfly flying around in the test lab. You wanna go see it?" he lied.

"I am Groot? (Butterfly?)

"Yes! Yes! A butterfly! You better go find it before it flies away!" said Jaro, Groot then got up from his seat, and headed to the test lab. Jaro, who smiling with evil, pulls out a remote control and follows Groot. Groot is now in the test lab, looking for the "butterfly". Jaro quietly sits at the door where Groot can't see him. He then gets his controller out and makes a fake, robotic butterfly appear in the distance. Groot notices the butterfly and begins to chase after it. Jaro uses the controller to lure Groot into one of the test tubes. Jaro then quickly drops the controller and heads over to the control panel. Groot, who is still playing with the robotic butterfly, doesn't seem to notice Jaro.

"Hey Groot!" yelled Jaro as he was standing over the main controls. Groot turns his head to look at the man, wondering what he was doing. Jaro then quickly shoves his hand on the close leaver and locks Groot in the test tube. Jaro then leaves the room, leaving the locked up Groot inside.

Jaro now heads to his final capture, Rocket Raccoon, who is located in the reasearch center. Jaro is at the door, slowly watching the raccoon. He is typing data on one of the main computers. Jaro then stops watching and walks in, without Rocket knowing.

"Heyyyyyy Rocket! How's it going?" he said, trying to sound casual.

"Oh I'm doing just fine Gannon, thanks for asking." said Rocket in a sarcastic way, Jaro grinned devilishly.

"Alright! So...yeah, um, I was walking through the halls and I just happened to see that Groot was messing around in the utility closet!" he said with a fake concern, Rocket stopped typing for a moment after hearing this.

"Really? Groot? Messing around?" he asked.

"Yes! And I think he accidentally locked himself in. I tried to help him, but it was no use." Jaro said.

"Ugh! That lughead always messes up my schedule! Hang on, I'll go get him." Rocket said, filled with annoyment. He then leaves the room to go deal with "Groot". Jaro, who grins again, pulls out a large roll of duct tape from his jacket. He stretches the line out, and follows Rocket.

We now see Gamora, who is located in the guest room (required for patients) and is sitting and looking out the window. Jaro then walks into the room, acting as normal as possible.

"Oh hi Jaro! It's been an hour where'd you go?" she asked him in a kind way, Jaro looked up and that ceiling and shrugged his shoulders.

"Turns out putting my stuff up to longer than I thought." he said humorously, this causes Gamora to smile.

"I actually had to wrestle a giant rogue for it." he lied, but Gamora was buying the whole thing.

"Oh, and Jaro" she said to him, Jaro turned back around to listen.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Have you seen the guys lately? I can't find them anywhere." she asked, Jaro should've known Gamora would be suspicious of her friends' disappearances, so he made up another lie.

"They're probably out hunting, like when I first met you." he said, chuckling, this causes Gamora to chuckle as well. Jaro stops laughing, but Gamora continues. Jaro glares at her from behind, Gamora witnesses this and stops as well.

"What? What's wrong Jaro?" she asked him, confused on why he looks like that.

"Gamora, would you come with me? We have some business to discuss." he said with a very insidious tone. Gamora was confused, she loved Jaro dearly, but she didn't know she was going to have to talk "business" with him.

"Um...okay, where are we going?" she asked with curiousity.

"Down to the Control Center, but we must hurry now. There's no time to waste!" he said, rushing her, Gamora then quickly got out of her seat and rushed to the door.

"Okay then, let's get going!" she exclaimed in a cheerful way, she then runs out the door. Jaro, who is about to catch up with her, grins with evil once more. He then laughs, and closes the door.


	9. Chapter 9

New Guy: Chapter 9

Jaro has now pretty much captured everyone. Even as all hope had seemed lost, it wasn't. There was still Star-Lord, who was beginning to wake up from being knocked out. Star-Lord grunted and he had no idea where he was.

"Ugh...where am I?" he moaned as he was waking up, he then just remembered that he had to rescue his friends from that pysho path Jaro. Star-Lord tried opening the shed door, it wouldn't budge. He then tried it a second time, still wouldn't budge. Star-Lord then realized that he was locked inside. He looked around the shed for anything he could use to break down the door, nothing. Nothing but a large power system and some wires.

"I gotta get outta here, Gamora and the others LIVES depend on it!" he said with a serious tone, he then tried to think of a plan to escape. Star-Lord had no sucess, until he finally thought of a solution.

"Yes! I got it! All I need to do is connect my laser gun to the power system's wires and then I can blow myself out." he said, trying best to make his idea sound good. Star-Lord then sighed with disbelief and looked down.

"But if I do that, I could end up getting electrocuted." he said negatively, but Star-Lord knew it was the only way. Even though it sounded dangerous, he had to give it a try. Star-Lord began to hook up his wires from his laser gun into the power system's. He then ran back into the corner he was lying in as quick as he could. Star-Lord covered his ears, and watched his plan work. Sparks started to fly out everywhere and the power system started to spin out of control. Star-Lord closed his eyes as well and put his head down for protection. The system continued to spin, but twice as fast as before. Moments later, the whole shed tumbled down to the ground. Star-Lord, who was protecting himself, crawled out from underneath the destroyed debris and got up on his feet.

"Well, that could've gone better!" he said sarcastically, he then runs through the security gates and heads into the building. Hoping to rescue his poor friends.

Star-Lord has now made it to the Control Center, he then starts to call for his friends.

"GAMORA! ROCKET! DRAX WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled, no response, the room is very dark as well so it was kind of hard to see. Star-Lord had no success until a voice breaks out. Star-Lord tries to look around for the voice, but it was still too dark.

"Hello Peter" the voice said, a light then shines on where the voice is coming from. It was Jaro, looking more insidious than ever. Star-Lord turns around to look at the man.

"What do you want Gannon? AND WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!" he yelled furiously, Jaro didn't seemed threatened by the man. His curiousity made him chuckle.

"Your friends? Ohhhhh, you mean the other guardians. Well they're fine if your asking." he said with a chuckle, as he put his hand down, Star-Lord realized that he still had the Infinity Gauntlet on him.

"The glove, WHERE'D YOU GET IT!" he yelled, Jaro noticed the man's concern, so he decided to tell him.

"I stole it from Thanos you idiot! Where else would I get something so powerful?!" he said greedily, Star-Lord continued to stare at the glove as Jaro chuckled.

"Thanos?" whispered Star-Lord, even though Jaro could still hear him.

"Yeah, I can make it do anything I want. Like, I don't know, THIS!" he says, he then uses the gauntlet to flash a light on Drax, who is located on the left side of the room. Drax is still locked up in his cage, struggling and banging against the bars with anger.

"OR HOW BOUT THIS!" Jaro yelled again, he then flashes a light on Groot, who was stuck inside the tube from earlier.

"Or maybe you'd like something better?" he asked continuously, he flashes another light, this time on Rocket. Rocket was tied to a long red dolly with wheels. His hands, mouth and feet were duct taped tightly. Rocket tried to speak something out, but couldn't.

"MMM! MMPHM!" he yelled through the tape, Star-Lord eyes widened all the way. He never knew Jaro would kidnap his friends like that, especially in this kind of way.

"And last, but not the least, we have the fearful and stunningly attractive, Gamora." he said as he was walking down the steps to the other light that flashed on the woman. She was sitting on a small black stool. Her arms and mouth covered with yellow masking tape. Gamora looked at Star-Lord, and he looked at her, shocked.

"Yeah, she's a real beauty." said Jaro as he was taunting her, Star-Lord glared at him. He wanted to hurt him so bad.

"Tell him Gamora, tell him about US!" Jaro yelled as he pulled the gag off of her mouth. Gamora grunted in pain from the rip, but stops to talk to Star-Lord.

"Peter! It's not what it looks like!" she said, Star-Lord looked at her.

"Not what it looks like? What it looks like is that you and the others got handled with by this crazy jerk!" he said to her as he was pointing his finger at Jaro. Gamora looked at the ground with disappointment.

"I know... but me and him. W-we're not really-" she tried to say before being interrupted by Jaro.

"What? We're not really what? Together?" asked Jaro demandingly, Gamora had fear in her eyes. She saw what this man has done to her friends and herself, so she had no idea of what else he could do.

"So, I went through all this trouble and all of this nonsense, just for you to say it's not working out?" he continued, Gamora was still shaking, she didn't want her or the others to be harmed.

"Well you know what babe? It's over, you and me, we're through!" he yelled with anger, Gamora did the best she could to remain strong.

"Jaro, it's not-" she tried to say before Jaro stops her.

"Oh why don't you just SHUT UP ALREADY!" he yelled as he shoved Gamora to the ground, which causes her to hit her head.

"NO! You monster!" yelled Star-Lord with rage, Jaro saw the man's attitude, he knew it wouldn't be much longer before he gets pounced on.

"Yeah yeah yeah I now Peter I'm a monster. Like you've said a thousand times before." he complained with altitude, Star-Lord wasn't buying it. He was mad and he wasn't gonna let Jaro get away with this. Star-Lord then started to walk over to Jaro to punch him, until he held the Infinity Gauntlet in the air.

"Uh uh uh, one punch and all these freaks are doomed." he said, this causes Star-Lord to stop imediantely. He then looks over at his friends.

"Why are you doing this Jaro? What do you want?" he asked in a non-threatening manner, Jaro looked at him, dead serious.

"It's not what I want Peter, it's what I need." he responded, Star-Lord didn't understand, so Jaro decided to make it a little easy for him.

"You know what? Since you've been so polite to me. I'll make you a deal." he said to him.

"Deal? What kind of a deal?" Star-Lord asked him.

"Simple, if you can snatch this from me you'll get your friends back, but if you fail, you'll get to watch them DIE!" he informed as he held the gauntlet up. Star-Lord was founded puzzled, would he really stand the chance against Jaro? Especially after how he took his friends down?

"So, what do ya say Peter? Jaro asked continuously, Star-Lord stopped for a moment to think. He could take him, hopefully, he then looked over to Rocket, who was still taped to the dolly. It looked like he wanted to try and say something, but didn't.

"Don't do it Quill, please don't do it." he thought to himself, Star-Lord then looked back at Jaro to give him an answer.

"Alright Gannon, you've got yourself a deal." he said to him, Jaro smiled, like he was exctited for him to say yes.

"Excellent" he said as he was putting his fists up, Star-Lord did this as well.

"Whatever you're planning, I'll be ready." he said with courage, Jaro didn't seem to mind his words, all he cared about was the fighting.

"Well, let's dance starboy." he said, insulting him.

"Gladly" Star-Lord said, the two then started running at each other, and began the fight.


	10. Chapter 10

New Guy: Chapter 10

The story nows picks up where we left off. Star-Lord is about to fight off Jaro in order to save his friends. The goal is to grab the Infinity Gauntlet located on his right hand. The two men start to run at each other. Star-Lord throws the first punch, but Jaro deflects it. Jaro then punches back, hitting Star-Lord in the chest. Rocket rolls his eyes in the background, losing all faith in his friend. Jaro throws another punch, but this time Star-Lord dodges it. Jaro continues to throw punches until Star-Lord shoves him back using both of his hands. Jaro slams into one of the lab tables, he then gets up, unharmed.

"Oh I see, I'm going too easy on you aren't I?" he asked in a sarcastic way, Star-Lord continues to hold his fists up to prepare for his attack.

"Well, let me change that." said Jaro as he started to punch harder and faster. Star-Lord did his best to try and deflect most of the punches, but mostly couldn't. Jaro punches him in the shoulder, making him move backwards, he then tries to punch him in the gut, but fails after Star-Lord grabs a hold of his arm and throws him across another lab table. Jaro is now on the floor with the broken glass caused by his fall.

"So much for goin' easy now huh?" said Star-Lord with an up minded attitude. Jaro was still on the ground as Star-Lord comes towards him.

"Really? Huh, cause I was thinkin' the same THING!" he yelled as he stabs Star-Lord with a piece of the broken glass.

"OW!" yelled Star-Lord in pain, he had been stabbed in the upper shoulder area. Rocket's eyes widened after witnessing that, Star-Lord realizes this and looks over to him.

"It's alright Rocket, I'm gonna be fi-" he tries to say before Jaro jumps on him, causing the two to fall. Rocket yells through his gag.

"MHMPHM! MMRPHM!" he yelled, trying to incourage Star-Lord, he then tried to wiggle himself out of the tape, but it was no use. He was taped up and taped up good. We then head back over to Star-Lord and Jaro, who are still wrestling each other on the floor. Jaro manages to get the upper hand and starts repeatedly punching Star-Lord in his shoulders after he used them to block his face. Star-Lord then gets the chance to punch Jaro in the nose, causing him to stop punching, he then is able to throw Jaro off of him. Jaro slides across the floor, having a bloody nose from Star-Lord's punch. Star-Lord then walks over to him.

"It's over Gannon, face it!" he said, trying to prove he was victorious, but Jaro wasn't finished yet. He still had the energy to last longer.

"Oh I don't think so starboy." he said as he activated the Infinity Gauntlet. Star-Lord's smile melted after seeing this. The Infinity Gauntlet was one of the most powerful items in the entire galaxy, who knows what kind of power it possesses. As the gauntlet light up, Jaro begin shooting high tech lasers at Star-Lord. Star-Lord manages to dodge most of the lasers. The two then begin to head upstairs. As the two men continue to fight, Gamora begins to wake up after falling to the ground. She grunts as she tries to sit up, watching the two. Gamora then becomes terrified, Jaro was shooting multiple lasers at Star-Lord and she was horrified to Star-Lord almost getting shot by them.

"PETER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed, Star-Lord notices this and looks at her as he fights off Jaro.

"It's alright Gamora! I've got everything under control!" he shouts as he constantly deflects Jaro's lasers. Gamora continues to watch the men fight as they go higher and higher into stairs. Star-Lord then gets to the end of a broken stair well and jumps back onto the ground, he lands perfectly. Jaro is now more furious than he's ever been before.

"You stupid coward! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!" he yelled with rage, Jaro then activates his rocket powered shoes and begins to fly over to Star-Lord. Star-Lord, who is still on the ground, remembers that he still has his electrified shocker gun on which he used on Gamora when they first met. Star-Lord pulls out the weapon, and fires it at Jaro. Jaro then falls to the ground, getting speedily electrocuted. Star-Lord turns his head at the others and smiles, but then frowns when seeing that Jaro is still awake from the shock.

"You think this is over? Oh no...this is only the beginning." he said as he started to get back on his feet. Star-Lord was starting to get worried, he had no other weapons on him and none of them had tooken Jaro down.

"Alas! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE POWERFUL ONE AND ONLY ME!" he yelled, Star-Lord scarcely looked at him.

"OR IF MY NAME ISN'T, JARO MARCUS LEE GA-" he went on. Just then, a gigantic piece of medal from the air vents caused by Jaro's lasers falls right on top of him. Jaro screams and then falls to the ground, not moving. Star-Lord's frown then turns back into a smile. He had just taken out a powerful enemy and had just freed his friends. Star-Lord then walks over to Gamora to help her up.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?" she then asked him, Star-Lord shrugged his shoulders. This causes Gamora to instantly see the wound where he had been stabbed.

"Oh my god! Peter you're bleeding!" she shouted with fear, Star-Lord looked at his shoulder, glancing over the wound.

"Aw it's alright, I've had worse." he said in a sarcastic way, Gamora stops shouting and then hugs him.

"Look, Peter, I-I'm sorry about, you know J-" she went on.

"For what him? It's okay, I knew you two were getting along way too well in the first place." he said, not mad at all, this causes Gamora to show a small smile to him. The two hug again, but are interrupted by the sound of Rocket's muffled cries.

"MMPHFM! MRRMMGM!" he yelled, Star-Lord completely forgot. He defeated Jaro but forgot to free his friends.

"Whoops! Sorry buddy, hang on let me get you outta there." he said, he then rips the tape off of Rocket's mouth.

"OWWWWW!" he cried in pain, Star-Lord smirks a little bit, and so does Gamora.

"Ouch! Sorry about that Rock." said Star-Lord, apologizing.

"Jesus Quill, why don't you just rip my ears off while you're at it?" he complained, Star-Lord smirks again, and then unties him. Gamora also helps out by smashing a whole in the tube Groot was stuck in. Star-Lord also frees Drax by unlocking his cage.

"Well, that is one couch I'll _never_ sleep on." he joked, this causes the others to laugh, except for Rocket, who was rubbing on his arms and body after being tied up for so long.

"I am Groot (Agreed)" said Groot. As the guardians felt joyful, Star-Lord walks over to Jaro's corpse and picks up the Inifinity Gauntlet off of him.

"Now to put this, where it belongs." he said as he was holding the glove. As the guardians were standing in the room, a scratchy radio type of noise is heard.

"What is that?" asked Gamora, the five started looking around the room, wondering where the noise is located.

"I am Groot (Over there)" said Groot as he was pointing his finger towards an old tv. The guardians walk over to the tv as it starts to light up.

"Greetings guardians" it said, it was Jaro, who must've made a recording of himself before he perished.

"You didn't think I'd have a backup plan did you? Well, you're worlds are about to be light up, on fire!" he said, the tv then turns black again. The message leaves the group confused. What did he mean by "light up on fire"?. The guardians tried to figure out the message until Gamora noticed that numbers popped up on the television, and they started to tick.

"Guys, IT'S A BOMB!" she yelled, the others then realized this.

"Come on let's get out of here!" yelled Star-Lord, the guardians then ran out of the Control Center, hoping to make it out alive.

Our heroes are now running for their lives as they try to escape the bomb that Jaro had set off. They're able to reach the exit and escape the laboratory. The building explodes sparks flames as the heroes duck in cover to avoid getting hit by the sparks. The explosion is now finished and the guys get back on their feet.

"Well, that could've gone better!" said Star-Lord with his previous line, the five then laugh in relief and they head back to the ship to leave the planet Zarq.


	11. Chapter 11

New Guy: Chapter 11

We are now back on the ship, the guardians are happily celebrating the defeat of Jaro Gannon. The ship is floating throughout the galaxy on autopilot so that way it wouldn't crash into any meteoroids. No matter how much Jaro tried to get rid of this group, he was no match for the guardians of the galaxy. Gamora was wrapping up Star-Lord's stab wound he received after the showdown with Jaro. Star-Lord grunted with pain throughout the whole treatment

"Now just a little bit more to the left..." said Gamora as she treated the wound.

"Ow! OW!" complained Star-Lord.

"Oh stop it you big baby! I'm almost done!" she yelled to him to stop his complaining. Star-Lord stops and holds in the pain.

"There! All finished!" said Gamora joyfully.

"Indeed, thanks Gamora" said Star-Lord.

"Anytime Peter, anytime" she said, Star-Lord gets up from his spot to join the others in the celebration. Gamora on the other hand didn't. She witnessed Rocket sitting alone in the farest corner, looking depressed.

"You coming?" asked Star-Lord, Gamora looked at him for a moment to answer that.

"Yeah, in a minute, you go on ahead." she told him.

"Well alright, see you in a few." Star-Lord said as he was leaving her. Gamora the gets up from her seat and walks over to the lonely raccoon.

"Rocket, are, you okay?" she asked him, Rocket looked at her, his face filled with sorrow.

"Yeah, better than you four partying like wild animals-OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" he said as he turned his head towards the window. Gamora was deeply confused, she wanted to try and help her friend in any way she can.

"Well why not?" she asked him, Rocket turned his head back, concerned on if he should tell her why he was so sad.

"Don't be embarrassed Rocket. I'm your friend, and friends help one another." she said, convincing him. After hearing this, Rocket finally decides to tell her the truth.

"Alright, it was earlier. You know, when Jaro captured us all. I just felt so...stupid." he explained, Gamora still wasn't understanding.

"Why?" she asked, Rocket knew she wasn't understanding, so he tried to explain it the best he could.

"It was in the reasearch center. I was minding my own business until that _pyschopath_ walked in." he went on.

"Pyschopath? You mean Jaro?" asked Gamora.

"Yeah...he made up a lie about Groot, and I believed him." he said, Gamoa felt hardened by his words, she knew exactly how he felt.

"I just, can't believe I let him get hold of me like that." he continued.

"I then went to the utility closet, and sooner or later the guy starts tapin' me up!" he said with grief, Gamora instantly felt bad for him. She hated seeing him this way.

"And right then I panicked! I felt so, helpless. Like I couldn't even defend myself." he said with depression. Gamora looked down at the floor, feeling sad for her friend. Rocket sighed and continued the conversation.

"I mean, if I couldn't even handle him, then I can't handle anything!" he exclaimed, he then sighs again.

"Let's just face it Gamora, I'm not right to be a guardian anymore." he said as he looked back at Gamora with deeply saddened eyes.

"No Rocket, you _are_ meant to be a guardian." she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"But how? I couldn't protect myself, I'm just nothing." he said to her, looking at the floor with his eyes closed in sorrow.

"No Rocket, you're not nothing! And don't worry about Jaro. He was strong, and you just couldn't fight back. All of us were in that same position, but we weren't gonna let that stop us." she informed him, Rocket was still looking down at the ground. His eyes re-opening after hearing his friend's words.

"Why?" he asked her as he lifted his head up a little bit more.

"Why? Because we're strong and ruthless together! Nothing will stand in our way, no matter how powerful the enemy may be." she said with faith, Rocket then looked back up at her.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes really! We're friends till the end, and that's how it will always be." she said before giving out a little smile. This causes Rocket to smile a little too, he then rushes and hugs the woman.

"Thanks Gamora, you're the best gal-friend ever." he said as he hugged her with tears of joy. Gamora smiles and the two hug it out. The hugging soon stops and Rocket starts to feel better.

"So, what do you say we head on over and party?" she asked him as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I'd like that." he said as he was wiping away his tears with his hand. The two then head back over to where the others were located and started to have an amazing night. On that day, Rocket learned something. No matter how much trouble, or how dangerous a situation is, his friends will always protect him and be by his side.


End file.
